memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Glenn (NCC-1030)
| registry = NCC-1030 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Deb Underwood | icon1 = | status = destroyed (2256) | altimage = nCC1030.jpg }} The USS ''Glenn'' (NCC-1030) was a Federation starship, a research vessel in Starfleet service in the mid-23rd century. Its commanding officer was Captain Deb Underwood. ( , | }}) Service history and disposition In 2256, Commander Zev Rebholz had convinced astromycologists Justin Straal and Paul Stamets to develop their spore drive within the framework of Starfleet. To that end, Straal received a commission as lieutenant and assignment to the USS Glenn, with Stamets joining the . ( ) After war broke out between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in May of 2256, the Glenn and is sister ship, Discovery, were tasked with a top secret mission to develop a new kind of faster-than-light drive utilizing spores from the fungus Prototaxites stellaviatori. ( ) Weeks after the war started, the Glenn was in a spacedock at Earth and was seen from a Starfleet Academy shuttle on its way to . Cadet Sylvia Tilly compared the brand-new Glenn favorably over the older frigate. ( |Routine Maneuvers}}) Soon after, the Glenn was part of a task force defending Corvan II from Klingons. ( |Children of War}}) When the Klingons of House Mo'Kai attacked Delta Volanis Science Station, Admiral Kensington dispatched the Glenn to reinforce the Starfleet presence in the system defending the outpost. This had been Mistress J'Ula's plan. Aware of Starfleet having some sort of secret weapon, the Glenn had been lured to the station. Klingon ships pummeled the science vessel's shields and beamed boarding parties over. Captain Underwood requested assistance from the other Starfleet ship in the system. Joining forces, they killed the invading Klingon warriors and helped Lieutenant Straal restart the ship's defenses. J'Ula and a team accidentally liberated the tardigrade Ripper and escaped in a Class C shuttlecraft with Straal's schematics. Straal managed to remotely detonate J'Ula's shuttle while aboard the , and J'Ula left with only partial schematics on the mycelial drive system. ( | }}) After half a year of testing under the guidance of Justin Straal, the Glenn team managed to make advances far greater then then Lieutenant Paul Stamets on Discovery, making a jump as far as 90 light-years. However, one of their test jumps caused a basidiosac rupture that crippled the Glenn and killed the entire crew. Eventually, a group of Klingon warriors boarded the ship in hopes of acquiring Federation technologies, but they were slain by an aggressive Ripper, loose on the vessel. [[file:uSS Glenn destroyed.jpg|thumb|left|The Glenn being destroyed.]] The Discovery was dispatched to investigate. A boarding party, including Straal's friend Stamets, was able to salvage logs and assets related to the project, and Captain had the creature transported to Discovery. After this, the Glenn was scuttled with a pair of photon torpedoes. Ripper remained with the Discovery. ( ) Personnel *commanding officer: **Captain Deb Underwood (female Human) *spore drive engineer/astromycologist: **Lieutenant Justin Straal (male Human) *security officer: **unnamed Human female ( | }}) Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * Season 15: Age of Discovery * References * External link * * de:USS_Glenn_(NCC-1030) category:Federation starships category:23rd century Federation starships category:Crossfield class starships category:2256 spacecraft losses